


A Little Help from a Friend

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Breaking both his arms has left Stiles depressed and reluctant to take care of himself. Scott offers to help him shower and ends up giving a little more help than either one expected.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160
Collections: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018





	A Little Help from a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Touch-Starved

Breaking your arm on the first day of summer vacation isn’t the worst thing in the world. Sure, it hurt a lot when Stiles fell out of a tree Scott had dared him to climb and landed on his bone, and it wasn’t fun getting lectured by his mom as she put his cast on, but once he had some painkillers and was home, he discovered that he could do most things, albeit sometimes a little awkwardly. He even enjoyed using his other hand on himself for once.

The worst thing is when on the second day of summer vacation you decide to try to climb the same tree again, fall again, and break your other arm. Scott’s mom grounded him for the initial dare even though Stiles insisted that the decision to try again was his own stupidity. Once he was home, he learned how bad he now had it. Even the simplest of tasks were frustrating if he could do them at all, and it was embarrassing relying on his dad to perform personal tasks for him.

After two days of this, Stiles was in a grumpy mood and started to refuse his dad’s help for anything but the most absolutely necessary things. He would only eat food that didn’t require a fork or a spoon, he would only wear sweatpants that he could put on and take off by himself, and he wasn’t going to permit any more sponge baths.

After a week of this his dad was very worried about him and called Scott’s mom to see if she would relent and let Scott see Stiles again. She agreed that having Scott help Stiles would be good restitution. Stiles only learned about this when he heard the doorbell ring and his dad greet Scott. Only then did he realize how much of a sorry state he was in, and all he could think to do was pull the covers over him and hope he went away without seeing him.

There was a knock on his open bedroom door.

“Stiles?”

Stiles said nothing.

Scott sat down on the bed next to the suspicious lump. “I guess your mad at me. I can’t blame you after I ruined your summer. I’m such a bad friend.”

Stiles sighed in frustration. The only thing more powerful at that moment than his self-pity was Scott wrongly blaming himself for what Stiles did.

“It’s not your fault. I chose to climb that tree, and you tried to warn me when I did it again.”

Scott smiled with relief, but then he grimaced and brought his arm to cover his face. “Dude, you stink.”

Stiles did a quick sniff check and frowned. He’d been sitting in his stench so long that it had faded into the background.

“How much would you want to bathe if you needed your mom to do all the work?”

Scott blushed and tipped his head to the side to acknowledge Stiles’s point. After a moment of thought, he asked, “What if I were the one to help you?”

It was Stiles’s turn to blush. “I can’t let you do that. It would be mortifying.”

“Well, it’s either me or your dad. You won’t be able to avoid washing until you get your casts off.”

Stiles was going to stubbornly insist that Scott was underestimating him, but he dropped his shoulders in resignation to Scott’s point. Once he had accepted that he needed someone to help him wash himself, he started to consider his options. The one time his dad had tried had been miserable. Perhaps things would be better with Scott.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Stiles rolled off his bed and headed across the hall to the bathroom. Scott followed right behind him and closed the door. Stiles directed Scott how to secure bags around his casts to keep them dry. All that he had left to do was take off his sweatpants, but he took a moment to prepare himself before pushing them down to his ankles and stepping out of them and into the tub.

To his surprise, an also naked Scott stepped in right behind him and turned on the water. He had adjusted the temperature and switched it to shower mode by the time Stiles recovered from his shock.

“What are you doing, Scott?”

Scott furrowed his brow. “I’m helping you get cleaned up.”

“But why are you naked?”

“Because the shower would get my clothes wet.” Scott didn’t seem to understand Stiles’s confusion.

“My dad just gave me a bath.”

“Oh! Yeah that would work, too. Might as well just do it this way since I’m already wet.”

As they maneuvered around each other so that Stiles could get himself wet in the shower, he smirked to himself as he thought about the situation. Scott jumped to the oddest conclusions sometimes.

Once Stiles’s head was wet, Scott squirted some of Stiles’s 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner into his hand and started to massage it into Stiles’s hair. Stiles closed his eyes and enjoyed the scalp massage Scott was giving him. It felt luxurious, like he was being pampered.

His daydreams were interrupted by a jolt of panic when he felt his dick sliding downward against his leg. Without moving his head, he glanced down to confirm that he was getting an erection. Why was this happening now when he had showered next to Scott countless times for gym class or lacrosse? After a moment of consideration, he realized that Scott had never touched him in those times before, making it easier to ignore his nakedness, and more importantly, he had always jerked off just hours before those showers. He had never gone a full day without rubbing one out once he learned how to do it, let alone a whole week. He’d get turned on by a shapely rock at this point.

As Scott grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather up his back, Stiles glanced down to confirm that thinking about his situation was doing nothing to prevent his own shapely rock from forming between his legs. The firm pressure of Scott’s hands sliding across his skin was not helping either. He yearned for Scott to slide his hands around to the front of his body and apply that firm touch to his aching dick to release him from his agony. He didn’t care that it was wrong to think about his best friend this way, a best friend who was going above and beyond to help him out. He shouldn’t take advantage of his friend’s kindness, but his body was beyond his control.

It became even worse when Scott had made his way down to Stiles’s butt and massaged his cheeks as he spread the soap around the skin. Having Scott touch him there made him feel tingly inside. When he pushed his hand in between his cheeks and spread the soap down to his asshole, Stiles yelped in surprise.

“Sorry for not warning you, but I want to be thorough.”

“Oh, right. It’s no problem.” Stiles assured him falsely. Stiles had never thought of that as a sexual location (other than that one time when he was *just curious*), but he was now hoping that Scott would thoroughly push inside him. What was happening to him? Sadly Scott moved on and worked his way down his leg and then the other.

“This side’s done. Turn around.”

“I can’t.”

“What’s the matter?” Scott stood up and moved to Stiles’s side to look him in the face. A shiver ran down Stiles’s spine as Scott’s body pressed into him, including his soft dick against his butt. Stiles instinctually glanced downward to avoid Scott’s gaze only to realize a second later that Scott copied the motion to see what he was looking at. “Oh! Of course. No wonder you’ve been so cranky. Have you really gone without touching yourself this entire week?”

“Scott, I’m so sorry. I can’t control it.”

Scott laughed. “None of us can. Do you want me to help with that while I’m here?”

Stiles was incredulous. “You would do that?”

Scott shrugged. “I’ve done it to myself often enough. Besides, I doubt I could finish washing you without you exploding when I got to that part.”

Stiles could barely believe what he was about to say, but he was desperate for relief. “Okay.”

Scott’s hand pulled on Stiles’s shoulder and turned him to face him. He gave Stiles a reassuring smile before he started rubbing the soap across Stiles’s chest. When his hand brushed his nipple, Stiles gasped as he felt a bolt of electricity rush from his chest to the base of his dick. Seeing his reaction, Scott used one hand to roll Stiles’s nipple between his fingers while the other continued to spread soap across his stomach. Stiles breathed deeply as Scott’s touch intensified the pleasure within him in a way that he knew could not give him the sweet release he desired.

Scott let go of his nipple and moved his hands downward. Much to Stiles’s frustration, his hands moved apart at his waist and started washing his legs. Stiles understood Scott’s desire to clean first, play later, but he was impatient. It became even worse when Scott got down on his knees in front of him so he could reach his lower legs. He almost came from the thought of how close Scott’s mouth was to his dick, and only the potential mortification of making a giant mess in Scott’s hair allowed him to maintain his control.

When Scott finished washing Stiles’s feet, he slid his hands up the inside of his legs until they slid in between his legs and his balls. Scott began to roll them in both hands. It was a mix of cleaning them and playing with them, and it was a revelation to Stiles how good it felt. He had never paid any attention to them in his solo explorations, but he definitely would rectify that once he got his casts off.

Just as Scott was about to finally touch Stiles’s cock, he pulled his hands away. “Oh, fuck.”

“What?” Stiles’s mind raced to explain Scott’s reaction and settled on the worst case scenario. “Did you find a lump? Do I have cancer?”

Scott jumped to his feet and placed a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “No, nothing like that. It’s just that I got a boner.” Stiles glanced down and confirmed that he certainly had. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why this is happening.”

Stiles gave Scott a look to keep him from babbling further apologies. “Don’t worry about it Scott. I don’t mind if you get yourself off, too.”

Scott grinned and began to pump his own dick until it was fully hard. He shifted his position so that their dicks were next to each other. They were so close that Stiles could feel the heat coming off of Scott. Scott inched forward until the tip of Stiles’s cock pushed into Scott’s pubes and touched the skin underneath. Scott’s dick only brushed against the tips of Stiles’s hairs.

“Damn, dude. That’s impressive.”

Stiles blushed at the compliment and looked down to do his own comparison. “Yours is too. You could tear someone apart with that fat dick.”

Scott beamed as he wrapped his hands around both dicks and started sliding them back and forth along their lengths. Stiles moaned as he finally got the touch he had been craving all week. Scott adjusted his hands and guided their dicks upward so that their bases were pressed against each other and they were contained inside the tunnel of his hands. Stiles’s involuntary lifted himself onto the balls of his feet so that his dick would fuck Scott’s hands, and Scott quickly copied his movements.

Their dicks slid against each other with frenetic energy. There was no stopping or slowing now. Stiles’s eyes locked their gaze with Scott’s and seconds later he felt his dick start to pulse with his orgasm. Scott lasted only a second later, and the face his friend made as he came was burned into Stiles’s memory.

Once they had both emptied their balls, Scott grabbed a washcloth to wipe up their cum. The two of them had made quite a mess on their torsos, the shower wall, and even the shower curtain. Stiles moved under the water to rinse off the rest of the soap before Scott turned off the shower. The two of them were silent as Scott toweled him off.

As Scott was putting the towels in the hamper, they heard the sound of Stiles’s dad’s car pulling into the driveway. They hurried to get dressed and back into Stiles’s bedroom. By the time his dad knocked on his door and poked his head through the opening, they were sitting innocently on his bed.

“How did things go today?”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other before saying “Fine” in unison.

His dad squinted as he took a closer look at his son. “Is your hair wet? Did Scott manage to finally convince you that you needed a bath?”

Stiles brushed his hair with his upper arm to feel its dampness. “Oh yeah. He was a great help.”

His dad nodded approvingly at Scott. “Thanks for that. I didn’t know what I was going to have to do with him.”

Scott smiled at the validation. “It was nothing. I could come back again tomorrow if you think it would help.”

“That would be great. You’re a good friend to my son, Scott.”

Scott turned to Stiles. “I’m glad I could help.” With his head turned away from Stiles’s father, he winked to emphasize the last word.


End file.
